Step by Step
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: In which Akashi is a girl, and Reo finds his life being screwed. FemAka/Reo. Collection of oneshots.
1. Silly Game

**Note: **While technically not a drabble, I have a few one shots for Female Akashi and Reo. Then I think I shouldn't bother to update them separately.

**A/N: **English isn't my born language, so you'll see mistakes. Point out. Constructive criticisms are always welcome.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I only play with them.

* * *

Truth or dare, Reo Mibuchi decided, was stupid. He didn't want to do it, at all, even in his wildest imagination. He just wanted to get up, killed an idiot with light brown hair called Hayama Kotarou for suggesting the game. Or perhaps he had planned all of that in order to embarrass them in front of everyone's eyes. (But you know how the captain was, she would never back down until she crushed you if you dared throw a challenge at her. Kotarou was just that idiotic.)

She wasn't a type of girl who dreams of candlelight or firework, and neither was he, but if he thought about it, she didn't want to do it.

"Just get over with it." She said, leaned towards Reo, not before sending Kotarou her coldest glare with those heterochromatic eyes. "Such a lame dare, Kotarou. And I'll get you back."

Reo wanted to back down, but she, as demanding and determined as always, grasped his collar.

"Sei-chan…" He whispered, as her breath fanned over his face. Akashi rolled her eyes, trying to appear indifferent as possible.

Keyword: try.

Because Reo could see a shade of pink in her cheeks (which made everything worse, since she was being damn cute!)

"It's not like you're not attractive…"

She muttered under her breath before pressing her lips to him. Reo stubbornly kept his eyes open, because it wasn't a real kiss and nothing would be ruined, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Honestly, it wasn't a big deal. But it was damn hot, slow and somehow soul stealing. She knew exactly was she was doing as when she played basketball, using her tactis to manipulate them and their opponents. She was smarter than any girls who spent their time daydreaming about their first kiss, and he wasn't the type of guy who easily be bothered by a kiss.

Perhaps it wasn't such a big deal if it wasn't Akashi Seika.

And he could only think of only words. _"Oh my God!" _

"That's 20 seconds!" Kotarou announced cheerfully and Seika immediately pulled back, as if she didn't want to suggest that she wanted to keep going. "Honestly, Reo-nee, you should close your eyes…."

The sounds of his name brought Reo to reality, as he started glaring at Kotarou and plotting the guy's death in his head.

"My turn." But Akashi's word effected the idiot than Reo's glare as she selected her victim, which coincidentally happened to be Kotarou.

She was lucky that her hair was red, because no one seemed to notice her red cheeks. (Perhaps they did, but they didn't dare voice their thoughts).

Seika didn't touch her lips. And Reo reached for the bottle of water, gave it to her and smiled.

It wasn't bad.

* * *

**Review? **


	2. Of Staring and Blinking

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kuroko no Basket, this fanfiction wouldn't exist.

**Note: **English isn't my home language, so you'll see mistakes. Consider that as I'll take full responsibility.

**Warning:** Gender swap, OOC. Read it for your own risk. I'll accept your comment, good or bad, but no flames.

**Pairing: **FemAkashi/Mibuchi.

**Special Thanks for all reviews, fav+ and alert. **

**Chapter 2: **Of Staring and Blinking

* * *

Reo looked into Seika's eyes. Scratch that, he was staring at her heterochromatic eyes.

She was watching him carefully, face expressionless, mouth fixed in a straight line. If he didn't know better, he would say she was amusing and trying to stop herself from laughing out loud. (She never laughed out loud.)

The two was sitting on the court across from each other, and Reo shifted uneasily. The cold floor started to irritate his skin, and who could ever feel easy under Akashi Seika's gaze? And the fact that he was, indeed, focusing on his captain, didn't make anything better.

God, how he disliked her eyes (or how interesting they actually were). How was it possible for anyone's eyes to shine like that? (He kept reminding himself that she was exception of everything ever existed in the world, though.) One crimson, one golden, they were way too bright. She could read him (and everyone) like an open book. Honestly, it scared him and pissed him off at the same time.

When she talked, no one could look away.

Those eyes were magnets.

They drove him nuts. (Everything about her drove him nuts.)

Of course, the long eyelashes made the image worse (better). It made her normally harsh and calculating eyes softer. Especially when she was wearing that blank and seemingly distracted (cute) expression.

Yes, Reo could always tell when she was unfocused. Perhaps she was thinking of her junior school time, of Generation of Miracles, or of her former captain, Nijimura or something. (Perhaps she was thinking of Rakuzan and those upcoming matches, but it wasn't the point.)

Someone came it the gym, but his gaze didn't falter from Akashi's face. No matter who it was, no one would question. But the noise seemed to bring her back to reality as she looked at him, slowly took in the features his face.

_Damn those eyes. _

A smirked tugged in the corner of her lips.

Turning his head slightly, he blinked in confusion (and fear). Because her smirk said nothing but trouble.

"Reo…" Her face was showing a very smug expression as the realization hit Reo a second later.

She'd won again.

…

…

…

…

"You cheated!" He said in accusation.

"No, I didn't. You were being too careless, Reo." She strugged, smirking as if mocking him. She'd got him again, and he couldn't believe that he'd fallen into the same trick.

"Again." He declared.

"I always win."

"Sei-chan, you fear to lose?"

She shot him a look.

"Fine. Don't regret if I triple your training menu later for challenging me."

"As long as I don't defy you, it's fine."

He said, scrunching his eyes closed for a few seconds before fixing them on her face again. He'd let her experience the taste of defeat. He wouldn't fall into her clever trap again.

She would be the first one to blink.

* * *

**Omake.**

Nebuya grunted:

"If they don't start practice soon, I'll go home."

"Don't. Once they stop flirting, she'll skin you alive." Kotarou, for once, wisely advised his fellow Uncrowned Generals as he watched those two in amusement.

* * *

**What was that? A tsundere and love-struck Reo? **


	3. Summer Day

**Disclaimers: **Dear Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Why don't you give me the copyrights? Erm, moving on.

**Note: **English isn't my home language, so you'll see mistakes. Consider that as I'll take full responsibility.

**Warning:** Gender swap, OOC. Read it for your own risk. I'll accept your comment, good or bad, but no flames.

**Pairing: **FemAkashi/Mibuchi.

**Special Thanks for all reviews, fav+ and alert.**

**Chapter 3: **Summer Day

* * *

Hot, just freaking hot.

Kyoto is burning.

_It's just freaking hot! _Reo Mibuchi thought, blowing himself with an uchiwa (Japanese fan) while taking a short break.

Also, a certain redhead girl whose hair down happens to sit right besides him. By that he means: her long strikingly red hair is down, and touching his hands.

He curses the weather. Who wants to see red in the typical Japanese summer day? (he doesn't dare curse her. It's not her fault that her hair is red. He assumes that if she doesn't look at him right now, he'll be fine.)

The Rakuzan's Shooting Guard is all sweaty and flushed. It must because of the damn weather.

But an idea popped in his mind when he turned his head to his female kouhai/captain besides him, whose face betrays no emotion at all, except her hands are sweaty. Typical Sei-chan, never let her guard down.

"Sei-chan, can you wait here a bit?" He asks.

"You have three minutes." She replies, taking the fan from his hands and starts winding herself up in the most elegant manner he has ever seen.

Some minutes passes and Reo comes back with two glasses of soft ice creams.

She stares at him with a puzzled glint in her red eyes (her golden eyes tends to hide thing better). For someone who is excellent in every fields, she can be pretty clueless sometimes.

He sighs softly.

"Sei-chan, please take it, you're hot."

Silence.

"Harrassment, Reo?" Seika suddenly smirks at him.

"NO! I mean, the weather! I, uh… You feel hot, don't you?" He wipes the sweat on his forehead, as though to prove his point.

If anything, her smirk seems to widen at his words.

_Damn that girl. _

"Then thank you." She nods as she takes her ice cream from his hands.

…

But if he watched closely, he'd definitely see her pinkish cheeks, which was hidden by her hair carefully.

She wasn't wrong when she decided to let her hair down. (Again, she is always right.)

Just that Reo really makes her want to stab him sometimes.

How can he be that dense?

* * *

**Author Note: **Well, we don't know who is the dense one, Sei-chan.

**Question: **Who can think of female name for Generation of Miracles for me?


	4. Only Girl

**Disclaimer: **(I really don't understand why this line has to exist. This site exists for us, who have no copyrights.) I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

**Note: **English isn't my home language, so you'll see mistakes. Consider that as I'll take full responsibility.

**Warning:** Gender swap, OOC. Read it for your own risk. I'll accept your comment, good or bad, but no flames.

**Pairing: **FemAkashi/Mibuchi.

**Special Thanks for all reviews, fav+ and alert.**

**Chapter 4: ****Only Girl**

* * *

"You should be more concerned with your health, Sei-chan. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep on like this."

That's Reo Mibuchi's conclusion as he leans against the wall, watching Akashi Seika run around the court with the ball and shot it for the umpteenth times, despite the fact that she fell flat on her face five seconds earlier. (He decides not to bring it up.)

Not looking at him, she shots the ball with doubled ferocity.

It's always because her father words set her off. But Reo doesn't need to know that.

"_Only one who demonstrates excellence in both academic and sports, no… in all areas, can be considered a member of the Akashi household."_

Her body is soaked with sweats, but she doesn't care. Reo sighs heavily for the countless time, his face shadowed and eyes narrowed as he watches her self-punishment. It's just a training court, but it's inflexible that it hurts, even than be hit by the face.

"Did someone anger you again?" His voice carries a sharp edges like Seika's scissors as he speaks.

It's no use hiding from him, so she nods:

"Father." He understands immediately. "And no," She adds, turning to his direction. "You won't go punching his face."

"Sei-chan, he's your father. He should…"

"Reo." He silences as she is back to training.

She must train in order to be the best and free herself from her father.

She jumps up to shoot the ball, and fall flat on her face again.

"Ridiculous…. I should have kept my head cold."

Reo draws her up with a hand under her arm. "I told you. Don't let him bother you, but you never listen." He mutters, drawing her to the bench nearby and hand her a bottle of water. The moment she reaches to it, however, she realizes that her hands are bruised.

She frowns.

He groans.

"You haven't known that how much your hands ache, have you?" She shot him a icy glare. Honestly, how long will he continue to mother her? She's sixteen years old for crying out loud.

But it's still nice of him to check her hands and wrap the bandages around her hands.

"I'd be surprised if it didn't twinge." She says and he winces. "Reo, I have to do it. I train to be the best. Even Emperor Eyes can't help me if I stop now." Winning is everything, she needs to win like she needs air to breath.

He really wants to say that she's the best in his eyes, without Emperor Eyes or not.

"Stop trying so hard." He mutters, because Sei-chan isn't going to realize that she, in fact, is only a girl, a human.

She sighs, she knows that he knows she can't stop. "I have to be the best. Nothing else will satisfy him."

And her father has already been disappointed by the fact that she's a girl.

"Sei-chan, you're merely a human. You know you can't do everything. You don't have to live up your father's ridiculous…" She winces at his words. "… expectations. Live for yourself."

For a moment, she let herself be persuaded by his words, his sadness.

But deep down, she really wishes she could believe in him.

She just can't.

* * *

**Totally OOC. **


	5. Of Awkwardness and Hormones

**Disclaimer and warnings: **See previous chapters. Since I'm having a headache and can't stand but type something.

But I can't forget to say thank to all of you. You make me happy!

**-Too in pain to think of a proper title-**

**XXXX**

He curses something called "hormones" or "puberty" as he let out a shriek in a blaze down to the hallway. Luckily, there's no one around as they has gone down for dinner.

Trainning camp is an evil place, he decides, even it's Rakuzan's training camp. Or should he say especially?

And he isn't surprised to feel an ominous aura behind him.

"Reo…"

He isn't going to look back.

"What was that for?"

OK, he looks back… and regrets it immediately. Akashi Seika is standing there, dripping wet in a towel that stopped around upper thigh. Leave nothing to the imagination.

Holy crap! If she's going to punish him, at least wearing some clothes first. Clearly, Sei-chan just doesn't feel like that.

He sees her hand twitch in anticipation.

No scissor around.

Reo gulps.

If she just glares at him like that, he might start grinning like an idiot. Come on, it's not like his mother hasn't appeared like that before…

Oh no, he didn't compare her to his mother, didn't he? It is a completely different situation. It's his mother, kissing her is completely normal…

But kissing Sei-chan is….

Not gonna even finish that thoughts.

"Sei… Sei-chan! I swear I didn't do it on purpose." And his mother certainly can't make him forget his manliness to splutter like a coward. "I thought you were out with everyone!"

"Did you see me with everyone?"

Her face is blank, but Reo knows better than that. If he isn't her teammate (or the important piece of her game, he doesn't care much.), she will stab him right then and leave no proof.

"I swear to God, Sei-chan! I didn't see anything! I only saw a bunch of steam, promise!"

As if on cue, a thin layer of mist seeps in the room from the still running shower, reminding Seika it was time to go. Seika sighs. The whole conversation is costing her quiet a bit of hot water. She turns away and disappears into the fog. Next time, she'll forbid anyone to come back before finishing her bath time.

And of course, she isn't going to let it go.

"Oh…" As Reo finds his way to the dinner room, he almost collapses. Next time, he will never come back unless she tells them that her shower time is over.

Hayama looks at him, curiously:

"What's wrong with you? Your face puts Akashi's hair in shame."

"Leave me alone or I'll kill you."

And who are those liars keep saying that she's flat as a board?

**XXXXX**

I know it's bad…

But reviews do make me happy. (hints, hints)


	6. Hairclip

Disclaimer: Listen, I don't care if my twin brother owned Kurobas or not, I don't care if my alternative personality owned Kurobas or not, I don't care if my chair owned it, I don't own Kuroko no Basket and you shouldn't care either.

Perhaps it would be a big deal if the idiot of my twin brother owned it.

Um… English isn't my born language, so please forgive the mistakes.

Thanks for all reviews, fav+ and alert!

Happy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hair clip.**

* * *

"And you told me you have a meeting with Generation of Miracles."

"Yes."

"Your former teammates."

"Yes."

"Then… why did you have to cut your hair?"

Reo really wants to scream at Sei-chan, not caring that they are walking along the street, and if he were still alive to tell anyone the tale, he would definitely stop her each time she's near a scissor. He, for some reason, dislikes her short hair.

"I don't see why not." She says evenly. "When it was long, I didn't even take care of it."

"Your hair is naturally soft, beautiful." says Reo, feeling his blood pressure rising up as each second goes by. "Sei-chan looks prettier with her hair longer."

He doesn't say that he disapproves the way she cuts her bangs.

"Oh, so you do know I'm pretty."

"Of course you're." Surprise written all over his face.

"It's easier to play basketball with short hair." (She recalls that Ryoko's hair is long too, but she decides it's best to not mention it.)

He sighs in resignation. It's no use arguing with her about hair problem. And he's willing to take care of her hair if she wants.

"If you say…" He stops abruptly.

"What's wrong, Reo?"

"Sei-chan, can you wait for a moment? I'll be right back."

"You have three minutes."

He laughs, running towards the convenience store.

It takes that idiot exact three minutes to come back and she waits patiently for him to catch his breath. He holds out a wrapped gift, says:

"This is for you, Sei-chan."

She looks cute when she's confused. Still, she takes the gift, looks at his eager face and opens it, slowly.

"I told them it's not necessary to wrap it, and it's not expensive or anything, and its color can't compare to your hair… but… well, I hope you like it."

Oh, how he hates the awkwardness, and Sei-chan's sudden silence isn't helping.

She stares at the content with an unreadable expression. Inside is a glittering, red butterfly hairclip. After a while, she says:

"Thank you, Reo."

"Here here, let me put it on your hair." He smiles. "Done!"

Akashi turns her head to look at her reflection on the glass door of the restaurant nearby.

Perhaps having short hair isn't bad, after all.

* * *

**Er… Even she says three minutes, I don't think she would do something bad if he took longer.  
**

**Reviews are love. The longer the review, the more I adore you guys.  
**

**That helps me improve. **

**Advertisement time: **

**Pink and Blue:** Everyone knows how she falls in love with him. But it's not because of the ice cream. -Kuroko/Momoi-

Finally, an one-shot that isn't genderbending! I'll try to finish it as soon as possible.


	7. Neck

**Disclaimer: **What is the purpose of this line, anyway? No one expects to find the copyright holder on this site.

**Note: **English isn't my home language, so you'll see mistakes. Consider that as I'll take full responsibility.

**Warning:** Gender swap, OOC. Read it for your own risk. I'll accept your comment, good or bad, but no flames.

**Pairing: **FemAkashi/Mibuchi.

**Special Thanks for all reviews, fav+ and alert. **

**Chapter 7: ****Neck. **

**XXXXX**

When someone is reminded of Akashi Seika, they will definitely remember her most striking feature: blazing red hair and heterochromatic eyes. However, to Mibuchi Reo, it's her neck. Truthfully, he doesn't think this way, and it's just a coincidence that makes he notice it.

It has started out normally when he comes to such an odd revelation. It's after practice, they are gathering their thing and Sei-chan just takes out a cloth hankerchief and wipes her damn skin. First it's her forehead and then her neck. Reo watches in silence as a trickle of sweat moving from the nape of her neck, down the column and disappeared into the collar of her uniform. It's odd, really, and he can't take his eyes off her neck. Damn, it's just neck,** t**he part of the body joining the head to the shoulders.

But it's Sei-chan's neck.

And it doesn't help, what with the practice or basketball uniform and with the way she ties her hair high in the back. He can look at the back of her neck, and mentally cursing himself and trying in vain to stop his bad thought. And Reo realizes that he is obsessed with her neck.

Worst of all, that she will let out a small gasp, yeah, gasp, if he accidentally touches her neck when he tries to tie her hair neatly. (God helps him, Sei-chan just doesn't give a damn about her hair.) And it seriously causes troubles for him, making Reo's mind wander into perverted territory. Her neck is just inspiring thoughts. Bad thoughts. Of her naked, making alluring noises and call his names…

Her damnably slender neck.

Reo wants to jump in a frozen lake.

**XXXXXX**

_("You're doing it again, you know."_

"_Doing what?" _

"_Don't play dumb, Reo. You should really stop staring at her neck."_

"_And you're drooling over her, too. Hey, listen Reo-nee!"_

"_Just grow a pair and tell her already!" _

"_Yes, staring at one girl's neck is really shallow of you."_

"_Whose neck?" _

_Fate must really hates him, Reo concludes.) _

* * *

Review?


End file.
